Manami Aiba
|romaji= Aiba Manami |alias= |birthday=February 14th |age=21 |gender= Female |height=111 cm (3’10”) |weight= |hair= Magenta |eye= Pink with purple rings |quirk= Love |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= |fightingstyle=Close Range Support |teams= |debut= Chapter 170 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=Yes }} |Aiba Manami}}, also known as , is a villain associated with Gentle Criminal. She is a side antagonist of the U.A. Cultural Festival Arc. Appearance Manami is a very short young woman with quite a large, round head, compared to her narrow body. She has raspberry pink hair, which she wears up in two high pigtails, wide and thick at the top and thinning at the bottom, the ends curved upwards to the sides at her waist, their edges trimmed straight. She has a single bang in the middle of her forehead, swept pointedly to her right, and very large, pointed-down eyes with thick, heavily made-up eyelashes, two longer protrusions to each far side, which take up most of her face. Her irises are oval-shaped, pink in color, and each have two circles between their small pupils and their rims, giving them a rather hypnotic look. Manami’s outfit is quite elaborate, consisting of a big white bow at her neck, matching the thick gloves she wears, an indigo shirt with large buttons and long, upturned frilly sleeve cuffs, and a pair of white, pinstriped pants which are very poofy, making her legs seem bigger than they are. She sports several heart motifs, such as heart earrings, heart-shaped buckles on the two thin, golden belts around her waist, and a wide heart design over the tops of her legs. She also has some dark tights on underneath her pants, over which she wears a pair of shiny high-heeled boots. Gallery La Brava Full Body.png|Manami’s outfit in the manga. Personality Manami is a loyal fan and admirer of Danjuro, making sure to record his acts to subsequently post them online, following Danjuro's instructions to interrupt a stream if needed. Despite knowing about his strength and abilities, Manami becomes worried if Danjuro finds himself in potential danger. Manami is in love with Danjuro, as shown through her Quirk, Love. Abilities Hacking Prowess: La Brava has shown herself to be a capable hacker, being able to, when in range, hack into the U.A. security system and accomplish other things that only a person skilled with technology could pull off. Quirk |Ai}}: Manami's Quirk allows her to bestow a power boost to the person that she loves most for a limited time. The amount of power her loved one receives increases with the intensity of her love. However, Manami can only activate her Quirk once per day. Super Moves * : When Manami declares her love towards Danjuro, he is granted a power-up for a limited time. The more intense her love, the stronger the transferred power will be. Weapons and Equipment *'Camera': La Brava uses a camera to record Gentle's robberies and other villainous acts. Battles & Events *Izuku Midoriya vs. Gentle & La Brava Trivia *The characters in La Brava's name "愛" (mana lit. "love, affection") and (mana lit. “something dear, something loved”) the character represents affectionate love ai, a strong form of love in the Japanese language. "美" (mi lit. "beauty"). "相" (ai lit. “mutual, reciprocal, together, each other, meeting, with one another”) and "場" (ba lit. "a place(physics)"). **Aiba together means "market price" or "reputation", its phonetically of "aiban" (相番) which means "partner/colleague." *Manami's birth date is the same as Valentine's Day. *Manami's favorite thing is Gentle. References Site Navigation it:La Brava pl:Manami Aiba Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Individual Villains Category:U.A. Cultural Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Emitters